Vampire Hunters
Back to Mission Reports' ' Operaton Vampire Hunters Report: Part 1: the village raid Raw Logs 21:11 “This is Danh Loi, Squad Leader of Auxiliary Gate Team zero zero four seven. Today was a fuck-up. Not a terrible one though. The VTOL touched down, and all was alright. We approached the town in a trike, my 5.56 Stormtrooper LMG mounted on it. Oh, right, “we”. Mako, that new girl, droner, she was driving. Knew how, apparently. Amadou, wanted to parley or something, talk, I think is what he meant. There was a white flag in the back, and all he had was an SMG. Meanwhile, back at the VTOL, we had the necromancer, Khaiden. Erugh. Dexter, another elf, and...a third elf. Forgot his name. Oh, right, Melnakos. Finally, one of those dog-lizard type guys, Vhan. Our objective for today was to make contact with the primitives, tell them they’re Akras’s now, all that. That’s secondary, though. Primary goal is to get a vampire to join up with Akras. Or kill it. But that’s gonna be for tomorrow.” * It sounds like he's walking in some sort of forest, and continues to do so as he clears his throat.* 21:13 “Should also say what the others were doing. Reserti, elf-kid, he rode some big bird over the place, watched from above. Wielding a bow, of fucking course. The others stayed back, keeping a perimeter on the VTOL. Orc cut his hands open at one point, probably for some magic bullshit. Only thing that's gonna do is make it harder to use anything.” * Annoyed grunt.* 21:15 “Anyway, we rode up. There were...jeez, I don't know...nine, ten of the guys? Had shit armor. Leather and iron. Had some flags, looked kinda weird. Anyway, guy in the middle, obviously the head honcho, had some solid looking armor. Well, as solid as these primates could make armor. Riding a...y’know....” * Short pause. The walking stops.* 21:17 “Fuck, I forgot what they're called. Those weird horses or whatever. He was one on of those. So, Amadou gives the whole shtick about how Akras is the boss now, etc etc, got real preachy with it, kinda pompous about it-” * A new voice begins speaking, young, Elven.* 21:17 “Hey there, new boss!” * That is followed by brief rustling, and the sound of something, presumably the new voice, hitting the ground next to Danh, with a small grunt before the voice continues speaking.* 21:17 “What's up?” * Clears his throat again.* 21:31 “Pause was for another squadmember. We had a small chat. Where was I? Right, Amadou making a scene. So, knight man accuses Amadou of being unhonorable, hiding behind his helmet, blah blah blah. Deciding that'd it be a smart idea to remove the thing protecting his head, y’know, the thing that keeps your head safe on the battlefield, he lifts his visor up. Then, knight in shitty armor pulls a pistol; not a modern one though, old. REAL old. Looked like it kicked like a mule, and spewed more smoke than a Danang gambling house. I didn’t see the initial damage, but I saw chunks of Amadou’s head splatter around him, so, it hit him hard.” 21:33 “And then, they charged me and Mako. Girl got it good, tackled right off the trike, dunno what happened with her next. I remember hearing a lot of screaming and gunshots, guys up at the VTOL were providing covering fire. Being the only person able to actually fight at the trike, I did, using the Axon Flamethrower.” * Long pause. When he starts talking again, he sounds uncomfortable, agitated.* 21:34 “It was effective, is all I’m gonna say.” * There’s another long pause, finally interrupted but Danh coughing a bit.* 21:35 “The orc started fighting the knight, had some sort of weird sword and armor, maybe magical, I dunno. Impressive, none the less. And I do wanna point out that good ol Radon cut the goddamn horse thing in half. Horizontally. And then it reformed. I'm liking Gaia less and less every day. Moving on..covering fire is what took the knight down. Bullets went right through the armor. Once we took down enough of them, we dragged the knight and Amadou back to the VTOL, where the orc managed to bring the knight back to life. Or back from the brink of life. I don’t know. Reserti got more fighty with the knight, and eventually Ratodx, who had been in command, kinda, called him off. Dunno what set the elf off, but whatever. His life. And, uh, a note on the VTOL. That's really what ended any more attempts at fighting. So I personally suggest destroying shit, AND THEN making direct contact, so we don't have another Amadou. New note, Ratodx. He’s my number two at the moment, and despite being green and all, he’s a damn good strategist. So, he and the knight talk, about how so long as the knight and his people are compliant and give info on this thing we're hunting, they continue living in relative luxury, and their dead come back to life. No doubt as the normal looking undead corpses that magi resurrect, REDACTED. Anyway.Lo and behold, the drones and VTOLs start coming in. You know what happens then, natives get cleaned, place gets taken down, rebuilt, you know, all that. New VTOL touches down, and…” * His voice gets gruffer, obviously agitated, but angry as well as uncomfortable.* 21:39 REDACTED * As the man yells, he grunts loudly and slams his fist into something solid. After a long pause, he seems to have calmed down, somewhat.* 21:40 “She...informed me...that I was in command now...I took the PDA, and went into out housing unit. Not much happened. I went to bed. We all went to bed. Ate. Amadou seemed angry. Still does. I just saw him wander off into our unit, drunk as hell.” * A sigh.* 21:42 “That’s all. At 0800 we search for the vampire. REDACTED. This is Danh Loi, signing off.” Part 2: It was a dark and stormy day Raw Logs >Report upload failed; try again later. Category:Missions Category:AGT 0047